The Double Sided War
by Dead Dude Talking
Summary: It's been two years since gregor left the underland. now he lives in his apartment with a war outside his window and must solve a knew prophacy with new and old friends.
1. Chapter 1

Before we start I must say I DO NOT own the underlander chronicles. I am not Suzanne Collins but enough about that I am a newb. This is my first time. So please review.

The War on both Sides

I woke up in the morning with a strange taste in my mouth and my hair sticking

up in an awkward position. I couldn't remember what happened over the past year. Oh

yeah the war. How did I forget about that. Because of that we couldn't move to Virginia

because it was to far to travel and to dangerous. So here I was still in my New York

apartment.

"Gregor your friend is here." My mother called.

"Coming." I responded wondering who was here.

"Hey Gregor." My friend Michael said.

Michael goes to my school and he just moved from Philadelphia after my last visit the

underland. He's a well built black guy with a cracked voice. Everyone calls him Elmo

behind his back because his voice is high.

" Hey Mike what are you doing here?" I asked.

" I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie or something?" He said,

" Are you crazy? With the war going on, what if we get bombed?" I exclaimed.

"It's all good but if you don't want to go I guess I'll go." Michael said.

" No don't go I just seem suspicious lately, with Russia attacking us." I tried to explain.

"I know it's all suspicious and stuff." Michael said.

" Maybe we should just go to Central Park." I suggested.

"Sure." He said

As we walked through the park we caught up with Julian, Billie and Sage.

"Hey." Julian said.

"Hey man, sure brings back memories having the four-

"Five." Sage said

"Sorry." I said.

" Five of us back together. Like carefree teenagers." I said.

"It sure does." Billie said.

When they first met Michael and Julian where new and quickly became friends. I met

them when Boots walked up to Michael and said hi and poked him in his hazel eyes.

Billie was a loner who we met at school. Sage was his girlfriend that was a volleyball

star.

"So you want to do something after this?" Julian asked.

"May-" I started when I seen the rock to the underland move open. Michael followed my

gaze and said

"What the crap, giant rats!"

Sage screamed and Billie tried to calm her down. She was about to run when the rat said wait.

"What the hell! Did that rat just talk?" Michael half asked half yelled.

Only now that I realized it was Lapblood.

"Come with us warriors." She said.

Warriors? Didn't she know I was the warrior and killed myself? I was going to ask but

Michael beat me to it.

"Warriors? Why should we follow you."

I had to give him credit. He was brave. He looked Lapblood right in the eye.

"Because we have answers." She answered.

"Answers to what?" I asked.

"The answers to the war on both sides."

Please review. I will try to post every Friday. I am new. This is my first fanfic. Please help.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading, this is the long awaited next chapter. Please read.

A New Rager

"War on both sides?" I asked.

"Yes there is one in Regalia as well as in your country." Ripred said.

"Should we trust him. I mean he's a giant talking rat saying words that doesn't make

sense and has weird battle scares on his body." Michael said.

" Yeah it's okay he's a friend." I said. Although friend is a bit much.

" Hold up, hold up, hold up. He's your friend?" Julian asked a little bewildered.

"Yeah man it's a long story." I said.

"Well spill it." Michael said.

So I did. I told them everything, the entire story. When I was finished all Michael could

say was.

"Warrior hunh. That's one hefty title."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

As we walked down the steps everyone seemed tensed. Even Michael who always

cracked stupid jokes to lighten everyone's moods. So or a change I cracked one.

"What do you call cheese that's not yours?"

Everyone looked at me like I was retarded or something.

"Not-cho-cheese." Ripred said.

"Really boy, we don't have time for your crappy ass jokes. This is serious so shut the hell

up before I slap the crap out of you." Ripred said.

Everyone started giggling about that and it didn't boast my warrior image. As we entered

a cavern Nike, Aurora, Andromeda, Howard, Mareth, and Luxa with another bat flew

towards them.

"Gregor." Luxa exclaimed.

As she ran towards me I remembered all the sleep I missed thinking of her. I let her know

I how I felt by giving her a kiss that proved all my passion for her. When we separated

we realized everyone was staring ( Howard was glaring daggers) at us.

I stepped away quickly and tripped. Everyone started laughing and made me and Luxa

blush.

"Get a room!" Ripred exclaimed.

" No I like them where I shall see them." Howard said.

" Is this the beautiful queen?" Michael asked as he kissed her hand.

"Stop flirting man before I go all warrior on you." I said pissed to the extreme.

"Yes I am Queen Luxa, ruler of the Regalians." Luxa said.

"Got a big ego." Sage sung.

"Sooooo are you to dating?" Michael asked far too curious.

"Yeah." We said in unison.

"Get some." Michael said

"What does this "get some" mean?" Luxa asked.

"Nothing noting." I said

"Michael you retard." Julian said.

Even though I felt embarrassed I felt my warrior image up the scales.

"Warriors we shall take you to High Hall. Please climb onto a bat." Luxa said.

"We just hop on one? Michael asked.

"Sure. Your not scared are you?" I teased.

Looking back all the overlanders looked shocked, scared, and comfused.

" No! Phew! Just for that comment I'll get on this own alone." Michael stated.

"Thank you for choosing me overlander. I hope I will be very pleasant for you." The flier said.

"You're welcome, and thanks. Cool thunder design on your chest. What's your name?" Michael asked.

"Zeus." The flier said.

I finally figured out what was bothering me.

"Hey Lux I thought I was the only warrior?" I asked confused.

"Did you call me Lux?" Luxa said.

"Yeah sorry." I said stupidly.

"It's all right. Anyway the new prophecy calls for five overlander warrior's." Luxa said

"New prophecy?" I asked.

"Luxa!" Howard exclaimed.

"Oh sorry. I'll explain later." Luxa said.

Still confused I decided to let the conversation drop.

"Find let's fly." Billie said.

"Yip-yip Zeus." Michael said.

"Excuse me?" Zeus asked.

"Michael you retard, this isn't Avatar." Julian said.

" Well yip-yip means fly so I thought that's what we had to say." Michael said.

" Oh okay." Zeus said.

" Zeus yip-yip!" Michael exclaimed.

And with that command Zeus shot into the air as fast as lighting itself.

"Well we should follow him to make sure he doesn't' t do anything stupid." I said.

Knowing Michael he's probably flying around like a lunatic cussing people out getting in

people way, next thing you know he's on trial for treason.

"Yip-I mean let's fly." I said.

Crap that freaking retard Michael is rubbing off on me. As we shot up into the air I

quickly seen the lights of Regalia. It looked like a safe haven.

"Whoa." Sage said.

Whoa was right. Regalia has improved since the war. Heck it looks even better than

before the war.

"Do you like it?" Luxa asked.

No one answered but I knew they did.

"Let's find Michael. I hope that little moron isn't dead." I said.

He wasn't. When we saw what was going on our hearts dropped. Michael was a blur of movement fighting gnawers for his life. I don't know how he was doing it when Luxa gave me the answer.

"Now do you understand why he's one of the new warriors Gregor. He's a rager.

DONDONDON!

A rager? Well I hope you liked this. Make sure you review and look out for my new fic

Total Drama UNDERLAND!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading, this is the 3 chapter. Please read.

A New Prophecy

"A rager! He just came here and you think he's a rager! I said.

But deep down I knew she was right. I could feel the buzz emitted from his body. Also I had a feeling, like a deep connection with him that told me what he was. The same connection I had with Ripred.

" What's a rager?" Julian asked.

So I explained it to him. What a rager does and what it is.

"So cool!" Billie said

"Am I a rager too?" he asked bouncing up and down.

"Sorry Billie I don't think so." I said.

"Enough talk let's help that idiotic friend of yours." Luxa said.

"No not you. Your to distracting in battle." I admitted.

"I'M DISTRACTING? YOUR DISTRACTING. Do you know how I feel every time you go into battle and thinking your going to die?" Luxa asked.

She started to cry and I realized that it must be hard on her too.

"Remember Luxa, I'm a rager. I'm practically invincible. But tell you what, I watch your back and you mine." I said wiping a tear off of her cheek.

"Always." Luxa said.

When we were heading towards the battle we seen Ripred using his spin attack. How he got down there when he was just with us I don't know. As we landed Howard threw me a sword.

"Glad you could join us. With three ragers no doubt in my mind we are going to win this."

"Hey to you too." I said.

Howard threw the rest of my little posse a sword as well. I quickly got in position. It felt good being back in battle but the feeling went away when I saw the city. It was disgusting. Bodies everywhere. On buildings, in windows and most of all in the streets. I saw a little girl crying with her leg sticking out in a grotesque angle. I was going to help her when a rat ripped out her throat. I was so pissed that I stabbed it right in the back of the head and it crumbled. Another gnawer snuck up from behind me but I cut out it's throat with my pocket knife. I was looking around for Michael when I saw him cornered by about twenty or so gnawers. By the time I got there he took out two. They all including Michael was surprised to see me. When they jumped at me I started spinning. Ten more came but I didn't stop. Luckily Michael got the same idea and spun with me. He wasn't as god with only a sword but he still helped. We were both fully raging now and spinning so fast I got a splitting headache. But neither of us stopped. Only when they where all dead did we stop.

"Seventeen." Michael said.

"Seventeen what?" I asked.

"Seventeen kills. Duh. How many did you kill?" He asked.

"Michael this isn't a game but twelve." I said

"Only twelve?" Michael asked.

"I was only fighting for five minutes. You where for about twenty." I argued.

"Forty-seven." Someone said from behind me.

I turned around to see nobody other than Ripred.

"How did you know to count?" I asked. Wondering how did I.

"Rager instinct keeps track." He replied.

"Loser. You only got twelve Gregor but Ripred must of cheated." Michael pouted.

"You're the loser, you're the one crying because Ripred beat you wussy!" I said.

"Pwnage!" I added in affect.

"I'm not crying! I just have some rat blood in my eye!" Michael exclaimed

"Whatever. I won. I'm pwnful and Godly. So let's go meet the others so we can go reed the prophecy of light and darkness." Ripred said.

"The prophecy of light and darkness?" I asked.

"Yes the one about you two. Two Overland ragers who will gain the power of shadow distortion."

Thanks for reading and sorry for the shortness. It should be a new one tomorrow so please stay tune and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait. I know I shouldn't have an excuse for not being up for a while but my computer crashed and I had serious writers block, but I'm up now so here's chapter 4!

Shadow Distortion

"Shadow distortion." I said feeling confuse. It sounded like a band made up of emos'. (No affiance to emo's! they rock!)

"Yes shadow distortion. It's a power only certain ragers get, like us three to be able to bend the shadows to our will." Ripred explained.

"You said us three. Does that mean you can do it too?" Michael asked what I was about to ask.

" Yes and I have to train two so you can use it properly, But first lets go to the prophecy room with the others. They already left." Ripred said.

So together us three ragers left for the prophecy room. Walking in the palace of Regalia was like a trip down memory lane. I remember the first prophecy and adventure I've ever been on. Good and bad times. Quickly we entered the prophecy room.

" Gregor you're here and not dead!" Luxa exclaimed as she ran into my arms.

" The amount of faith in me you have is astounding. I feel the love." I said sarcastically.

" Shut up man she was just worried." Julian said

"Was anyone worried or cared about me?" Michael asked.

"Not so much, no." Billie answered.

"That was cold Billie. Stop trying to be cool in front of your new friends. Let me tell you something. It's not working." Sage said.

"Pwnage! Do you need some ice for that thirty degree burn!" Michael exclaimed

" Shut up Elmo." Billie said.

Michael blushed "My voice isn't that high." He squeaked.

"Yes it is man." I said.

" You guys better shut your faces before I shut it for you! We have to read the prophecy!" Julian said.

"Oh yeah right sorry." I said composing myself.

"Okay so let's this bad boy the prophecy of light and darkness." Michael screamed.

"Michael shut up. Go ahead Luxa." I said

" The keepers of the dark and the keepers of the light

Must join to make five to fight

The creepers of the dark and night"

"Well that was very short and vague." Michael said.

"Whoa Michael using big words? It's the apocalypse. Get ready for Armageddon!" Billie screamed.

"Shut up Billie this is serious." Michael said.

"Whoa he's serious too!" Billie said which earned him a slap in the back of the head by Sage.

"Head shot!" Julian said.

"Anyway I agree with the human. It is very vague. Well the last part anyway." Ripred said.

"Creepers of the night sounds you know creepy." Sage said.

"We don't even know where to go." I said.

" I might." Ripred said. "It's in the uncharted lands where the gnawers base of operations is."

"Enough of this talk. We have to find out which of us are the light and the darkness." I said.

"We already know. Come with me to the armory so you and Michael can get your proper swords and learn how to control shadows." Ripred said.

And with that he vanished by stepping into the shadows.


	5. Chapter 5

I was wondering if you guys want me to switch point of views sometime. If you think I should tell me in a review. On another note-(a manga after death note) I just read the first chapter of Kane Chronicles book 2 The Throne of Fire online. It was good! There are 2 more people but I wont tell more because it's to many spoilers. You should read it and tell me about it in a review. Anyway here's chapter five! By the way I don't own Percy Jackson that's all Rick.

King of Shadows

"What the Hades?" Michael screamed.

"What does that even mean?" I asked confused.

"Oh no don't get him started." Julian said.

"Don't tell me you don't know Percy Jackson." Michael said.

"No not really." I replied truthfully.

"Percy Jackson is just the greatest series of all time. Percy Jackson is the hero of Olympus and child of the second to last great prophecy. The new prophecy stared off like this, Seven half-bloods shall answer the call to storm or fire the world must fal-"

"Michael shut up! It's hugely creepy that you memorized that whole thing and by the way I thought that Harry Potter was the best." Julian said.

"Yeah! I'm addicted to Harry Potter!" Billie said.

"Are you freaking kidding me! Hairy Pothead! He's Just a nerd guy waving around a stick thingy saying words that don't make sense and trying to kill a guy with no nose. That sums up that crap!" Michael exclaimed. (No offence to Harry potter fans even if I don't like it.)

"Michael calm down. We still need to find out how Ripred did that." I said.

"For starter Michael imagine that you are apart off the shadows and walk through the wall. Gregor you picture the shadows moving away from you and do the same." Ripred said.

I watched Michael in amazement as the shadows clung to him and pulled him in. When I stepped in I felt the shadows back away from me and the light swallow me. In an instant I was in the hallway.

"Alright follow me" Ripred said.

As Ripred took us down to the training facility I started to get excited. After all this time I finally get to train again. When we walked in the room I saw weapons and armor all over the place, but Ripred didn't stop he walked straight through the wall so me and Michael did too. When I came through I realized this was a secret room. Also I saw the most beautiful sword I have ever seen. Its hilt was all silver and incrusted with diamonds. What was more awesome was the sword itself. It was made of solid diamond. A double-edged sword that made light dance around it. It took me a few minutes to realize the sword next to it. Unlike the first one it was pitch black and it looked like light turned to darkness if it got to close. It also had a silver skull hilt with black things for eyes, but the hilt itself looked more gray.

"Black diamond the strongest metal known to man." I heard Michael say in awe.

"Gentlemen here is your swords. Light for Gregor and dark for Michael." Ripred said.


End file.
